


You Are My Everything

by mc2rt



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Sasuke is trying his best, Sasuke writes a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mc2rt/pseuds/mc2rt
Summary: While Sasuke is travelling, he pens a letter to the person he cares about most in the world. (One shot)
Kudos: 6





	You Are My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just feeling sentimental and wanted to try writing from Sasuke's POV. This whole thing is just his letter.

_I was told I should write more letters if I didn't want to lose my connections to those who are important to me. Now that I have a moment to sit and think, I'm not sure what to say..._

_For a long time, I didn't believe I had anyone to write to. I used to be blinded by hatred and revenge. I fought tooth and nail to sever my precious bonds, thinking it would make me stronger. In order to achieve my goals, I abandoned my village and hurt many people, including those who cared deeply about me. I thought I had purpose, when in reality, I was so lost._

_With help, I was freed from that darkness. I know I'm fortunate to be alive and have since used my time to reflect on the error of my ways, but even after that, I wasn't content. My heart felt empty, and I didn't understand why until recently._

_I didn't know what I was living for anymore._

_What I mean to say is..._

_I've accepted the reality that I may never be at peace. However, I now have a reason to be happy._

_You are the light that shines through the shame of my past actions. With you in this world, I will never fall to darkness again. You give me the strength to watch over Konoha and all its people. So long as you call it home, I will never turn my back on the village again._

_I'm sorry I can't be around as much as you or your mother would like. Know that even when I'm not beside you, I am protecting you always._

_I love you, Sarada. You are my everything._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading about Sasuke and his major dad feels :') How else could he summon the strength to call Sarada "peanut"?


End file.
